pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki talk:Bad Builds
Now, I'm sure this will seem like a dupe of PvX:WELL, but I've seen builds sit here for days with a WELL tag on them and weeks with a Trial or Testing tag on them, #Without any attention and #Wasting server space and cluttering testing/trial pages. To me, this is unacceptable. Discuss. --''' Gah is ' 20:35, 7 January 2009 (EST) How about, you flag something as a bad build, then a BM has to approve, like by adding something onto the tag then it can b deleted by an admin so you would have, suggested bad build tag to start, Approved bad build tag when a BM agrees, then it can be deleted by an admin. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 20:36, 7 January 2009 (EST) :Yeah, I was thinking along the same lines, just about to add that. I know admins have a lot on their hands, but this could be a viable alternative to WELL, allowing users to quickly pump it through the vetting process and getting rid of it, OR by giving a BM the power to easily take care of it. --' Gah is ' 20:37, 7 January 2009 (EST) O NO NOT SERVER SPACE?! ONE BUILD OMGZZZ WE MUST DELETEZ IT IN LESS THAN 2 WEEKS BECAUSE I AM OCD!!!! And assasins with out attack skills? How about the Assasacaster... 70.22.252.203 20:42, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::(EC)Because, honestly, I've seen too many bad builds sit around here for a looong time w/o anything being done. Just yesterday, I saw a frenzy-wandspike ele and an assassin with mending and no attack skills, both of which have been sitting around for well over a week. The ele finally got deleted, but the assassin is still there; both of the users think their builds are lolwtfpwn quality. I've submitted some bad builds in my short time here, but not as bad as that, for one reason:I actually have working knowledge of the game. Experienced people KNOW not to put Frenzy on an ele, and inexperienced people waste others' time by doing so. --' Gah is ' 20:45, 7 January 2009 (EST) To Mr.Anonymous, I meant assassins w/o ''damage skills. And to answer your first point, it's not just one build; it's a lot of "one builds" that pile up. And they're not necessarily deleted in 2 weeks if they're in trial and are being occasionally edited, etc., they could remain here for a lot longer. --''' Gah is ' 20:47, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::edit conflict.. Who cares about the bad builds. They wont make it vetted. Just dont look at them, or do look at them so you can laugh. I like the bad builds, they make pvx funnier and better. 70.22.252.203 20:49, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::I remember some Edrain mesmers that sucked hardcore balls, it was on the wiki since last march and got trash tagged in like november. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 20:50, 7 January 2009 (EST) "When builds in the PvP category deviate from the meta by far and would not work in the current meta." Damn, i thought this wasn't just about gvg, ha, and ta-- ChristmasRelyk 20:54, 7 January 2009 (EST) If you want the tag :D-- ChristmasRelyk 20:55, 7 January 2009 (EST) :/support this policy, but don't use any build as an example, although the frenzy ele was hilarious. --'-Chao ' 11:26, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::What do you think of the template? --' Gah is ' 11:33, 8 January 2009 (EST) Tbh Nah fuck it, just tag it WELL and I'll try to make sure I clear that out more often. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:35, 8 January 2009 (EST) :you can't WELL a frenzy ele --'-Chao ' 11:36, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::Yes you can, WELL it as inferior to a standard caster or spear chucker. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:38, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::use imagination, roger :> --'-Chao ' 11:39, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::Stretching the meaning of words has always been an American trait-- ChristmasRelyk 11:55, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::::I'm not American. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:09, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::::HES NEW ZEALIANDIAN. Ricky vantof 12:10, 8 January 2009 (EST) Imo, WELL doesn't cover all possibilities. We have like, what, 1 paragon build for PvE and 1 for PvP vetted? So you couldn't tag a bad paragon build designed for RA inferior to one tagged for GvG. Wait, can you? Anyway, WELL still only lets admins delete the pages. Dunno how you'd do it, but something could be put in the coding to allow BMs to delete "bad builds". I only posted this because the current WELL system is inferior to this imo, at least in cases not covered by WELL. --' Gah is ' 12:19, 8 January 2009 (EST) :if you WELL an awful para build that deals pressure because let's say a warrior could deal more pressure (although no way related) I think the community will understand and not whine. --'-Chao ' 13:57, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::Paragons are inferior to pew pew rangers in arenas. If you don't understand why you a build is inferior, you shouldn't be tagging it to be honest. You can also tag things as WELLed to previously trashed builds. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 14:18, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::I mentioned warriors instead of rangers just because they're not related, if you meant that to me. I thought of saying ranger first. I have an awful headache atm so won't read through twice. --'-Chao ''' 14:57, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::It was a general comment designed to head off any "Warriors are melee DPS, paragons are ranged!", you could also say they are inferior to R/P spear chuckers, that's also true. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 14:59, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::::Just well it and say its terrible, such as inferior, and that will do it. ~~ 15:07, 8 January 2009 (EST) TBH this is a terrible idea tab, rawr, and I would abuse this so much.--Golden19pxStar 15:38, 8 January 2009 (EST)